The Demon's Medallion
by ShadowNekoKitty
Summary: Please Read & Respond!This is my first chatper fanfiction. Every character will have new experiences and find themselves in situations that will lead them to make choices, affecting their future and destinies. Full Summary Inside...
1. Introduction

_**WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW**_

**WARNINGS: This story contains…**

-Adult Situations

-Language

-Tragic/Horrific Events

-Character Death(s)

-Comedy/Irony

-Deep Romance

-Angst

-Fight Scenes and Violence

-New Characters

-Yuri Action (Female-Female)

-Minor Yaoi Action (Male-Male)

-Non-Canon pairings

**INTRODUCTION:**

A young Neko-hanyou with a mysterious past appears in the Feudal Era, and a new chapter develops in the Inuyasha Saga! This story takes place following the end of the Second movie, the Battle against Kaguya. Characters are brought together in new ways, love and hate are fueled, and the destinies of all are changed forever in unforeseen ways! All because of a small, hyper little cat hanyou…

**CHARACTERS:**

A-Un- Twin headed demon horse companion to Sesshoumaru

Ayumi- One of Kagome's friends from school in the future

Ayame- Female wolf demon; betrothed to Kouga

Bankotsu- Leader of the band of seven; wields giant halberd, Banryuu

Buyo- Kagome's cat

Eri- One of Kagome's friends from school in the future

Ginkotsu- Member of the band of seven; specializes in explosions/firearms/gunpowder

Ginta- Henchman and Companion of Kouga

Hakkaku- Henchman and Companion of Kouga

Hojo- Boy rumored to be "seeing" Kagome in the future world

Inuyasha- Dog hanyou; younger brother of Sesshoumaru; formerly engaged to Kikyou; life destroyed by Naraku; bound to Kagome through Rosary; obsessed with Ramen

Jaken- Toad demon and Vassal to Sesshoumaru

Jakotsu- Member of the band of seven; uses snake-like sword; homosexual

Jii-chan- Kagome's grandfather

Juuroumaru- Naraku Incarnation; houses Kageroumaru inside stomach; uses brute strength in battles

Kaede- Miko; Kikyou's younger sister

Kageroumaru- Naraku Incarnation; housed in Juuroumaru's stomach; uses stealth and strategy in battles

Kagome- Main character; girl from present day sent back into feudal Japan times; reincarnation of Kikyou; priestess

Kagura- Naraku Incarnation; Wind sorceress

Kaguya- Demon using strategy and tactics similar to Naraku; defeated just before this story begins (end of 2nd movie)

Kanna- Naraku Incarnation; Princess of the Void

Kikyou- Miko; formerly engaged to Inuyasha; pinned him to a tree for fifty years; brought back to life through a witch's magic

Kirara- Twin tailed demon cat; Sango's faithful companion

Kohaku- Sango's younger brother; demon-slayer; under Naraku's control

Kouga- Wolf demon prince; in love with Kagome; has jewel shards in legs to make him run faster

Koura- Eldest of siblings of Panther Demon tribe

Kyokotsu- Member of the band of seven; gigantic person; uses brute strength to fight

Miroku- Lecherous monk; cursed by Naraku with wind tunnel in his hand; uses tall-tales to con people

Mukotsu- Member of the band of seven; specializes in poisons and miasmas

Myouga- Flea demon and Vassal to Inuyasha; extremely undependable

Naraku- Major Villain; caused strife in nearly every character's life; wants to have entire jewel; creates incarnations; wears monkey suit

Onigumo- Bandit whose dying wish spawned the demon known as Naraku

Renkotsu- Member of the band of seven; specializes in fire

Rin- Little orphan girl taken in by Sesshoumaru; talks in third person

Sango- Demon slayer; lost all of kin to Naraku; younger brother kept under Naraku's spells

Sesshoumaru- Dog demon; older brother of Inuyasha; wishes to kill Inuyasha

Shippou- Little fox demon child orphaned by the thunder brothers/Naraku; uses weak, yet irritating fox magic to divert attention in battle

Souta- Kagome's younger brother

Souten- Last heir of Thunder Demon tribe; likes Shippou, a lot

Suikotsu- Member of the band of seven; has split personality, doctor and crazed homicidal bandit

Toutosai- forged the two swords of the fang for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru; also very undependable

Yuka- One of Kagome's friends from school in the future

**TERMS (for non-anime-freaks):**

Ai Shiteru- I really, really love you (intimately)

Arigatou- Thank you

Baka- Idiot

Bouzo- Disrespectful way to address a monk (like calling doctors "shrinks")

Daisuki- I love you (romantically)

Gomen Ne- I'm sorry

Hai- Yes

Hanyou- Half Demon, Result of breeding between Human and Demon

Hidoi- Mean; Cruel

Hiraikotsu- Sango's Boomerang

Houshi- Monk

Inu- Dog

Kawaii- Extremely cute

Kazaana- Wind tunnel

Kitsune- Little fox

Miko- Priestess with holy powers

Nani- What?

Neko- Cat

Niinjen- Human

Oi- Hey (questioning or irritated)

Oswari- Sit

Ramen- Noodles

Shiko-no-tama- Sacred Jewel

Staff of two Heads- Staff that can breathe fire and communicate through shrieks and jiggles; wielded by Jaken

Taija-ya- Demon Slayer

Tenseiga- Sword of the fang that Sesshoumaru wields, has power over death, brings back living

Tetsuaiga- Sword of the fang that Inuyasha wields and holds power to kill 100 demons in one swing

Toukijin- Sword crafted for Sesshoumaru, possesses evil spirit of a demon incarnation of Naraku, only kept in check by Sesshoumaru

Urufu- Wolf

Youkai- Demon

Youkata- Thank goodness, I'm so relieved


	2. Returning Home

It was a wonderful day to travel. The sun shined down on the Inuyasha gang and made them feel like victorious warriors coming back from a horrid battle, which was true. There was a slight wind blowing from the west, making sure that the group had relief from the rays of the heat. The clouds were beautiful, and the grass sang with amazing beauty. The trees were bright with cherry blossoms; it was a beautiful day indeed.

Inuyasha and the gang walked down the path towards Kaede's house. They had just come back from fighting the evil lady Kaguya, and were determined to get some much-deserved rest. Miroku had his Wind Tunnel again and Sango once again lost her beloved brother. Kaguya was tiring and she was indeed a worthy opponent. But she didn't stand a chance against the brainpower of Kagome and Inuyasha's strength!

The group tried to be toned down on their way back, focusing on their victory. They had spent two days walking together, on their way back from Kaguya's castle. The battle had worn them out, and they couldn't wait to relax at the village for a bit. They had hurt Naraku a bit, and he had retreated to his castle, wherever it was.

They still couldn't believe how cunning Naraku was. It seemed like he could forecast every last emotion, reaction, and feeling of the Inu gang. Kikyou was the only one he had trouble with, but now she was gone, and Onigumo was no longer in the way.

Kagome had been awfully restless since they had left this morning. There were only a few more miles left before they would reach the village. It was almost five in the afternoon, and they couldn't wait to sleep indoors. Shippou was also quite bored. He was currently blowing on Kirara's ear, giggling each time it flipped back and then rose again. Sango was glad Miroku had stopped asking her about why she turned beet red and started to sweat when he tried to kiss her.

Suddenly, Kagome let her favorite word ring through the peace and silence of nature. "INUYASHA…OSWARI!" Inuyasha grunted as he was reunited with his favorite food, dirt.

"Oi, wench, what was that for?" he grumbles as he struggles to overcome the spell.

"I just remembered that I hadn't sat you enough for your earlier performance."

---Flashback---

"_Hey, it's not like I wanted to do it or anything…" said Inuyasha shaking his hands in denial._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a face that could make Naraku cower._

"_You're the one who forced yourself on me!" Inuyasha pleaded in a last ditch effort, only digging himself in one._

"_Inuyasha, OSWARI!"_

---Present---

Kagome then stomped off, making record time towards Kaede's hut. Everyone watched as she left. She had been a little on edge since Kaguya's appearance. They weren't sure why, but she seemed to be acting a lot stranger, especially around Inuyasha. Could it have to do with the kiss?

'I swear, he's such an idiot sometimes. It was obvious he enjoyed it.' Kagome mumbled to herself. 'OOOHH, he makes me SO mad sometimes; he never appreciates anything!'

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou quietly looked on, following Inuyasha, snickering every once in a while, then whispering something to each other. Inuyasha would turn around and they'd stop, looking innocently at the clouds. Then they'd continue whispering and giggling once his back was again turned. After many minutes of this charade, Inuyasha could no longer stand the probable insults and mocking. "Is there something you wanna say?" All three simply shook their heads and stared off to the front, stifling giggles every so often.

As soon as the group caught up with Kagome they decided to take and detour and relax in the hot springs nearby first, never going to Kaede's. Even the boys agreed, eager to relax and mope around. Kagome ran back to the Bone Eater's well and recovered her Backpack, then returned to the springs.

"Here Sango, wear this swimsuit." Kagome stretched out a hand with a one-piece in it for Sango, to alleviate wandering eyes from a certain monk who was bathing with Inuyasha in their underclothing further upstream. Shippou, however, was focused more on the strange behavior of Kirara, who was strangely on edge ever since the group had reached the village.

"Hey Kirara, why you so moody?" inquired Shippou.

Kirara only stared deep into the forest, seeming lost in thought. She was growling every once in a while, and then mewing the next second. Shippou couldn't make any sense of it. Kirara usually would play with Shippou, or they'd snuggle up a bit before he took a bath. This time she ignored him and was intent on watching the forest. Shippou went over to the ground underneath an oak tree and gathered his favorite feudal era food, acorns. He grabbed an armful and headed back to Kirara.

"Hey Kirara, you wanna share? I got plenty for you and me. We can have a feast!"

Shippou watched her in some concern, as she didn't even flick an ear in response. Shippou just shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards the girls, fancying his new swim-trunks that Kagome had brought for him.

"Oi Sango" started Shippou.

"What is it Shippou"

"I think something is wrong with Kirara. She's been acting really strangely and I'm not sure why. She keeps staring off into the distance, and wouldn't even turn around when I offered her some of my acorns."

"I'm sure she's just thinking about something" although Sango also worried. She began contemplating Kirara's strange behavior, but was interrupted by a question from Kagome.

"What do you think of Miroku?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sango screamed in alarm.

"Yeah, what do you think about him Sango?" Shippou chimed.

"Well, uh, I, uh, um, I think he's a disgusting pervert." Kagome and Shippou sighed and rolled their eyes. It was obvious she had feelings for him.

"I think he's really sweet. I think he's just uncomfortable around you, so he gropes you so that you will stop him from confessing something."

"Confessing?" Sango looked at Kagome in surprise as if Kagome had shot her with one of her arrows.

"Yes, confessing feelings for you. You don't think he just wants you to bear him a child, do you?"

Sango thought about it for a second. 'It's true. He never asked me to bear him a child, but I assumed it. He always seems to force himself on women, but sometimes he gets submissive with me. It actually does make some sense. It's just a REALLY weird way of expressing his need for space. Why can't he say 'I need some time alone' or something instead of feeling me?' Sango sighed. It was probably for the best. She was fond of him even as the lecherous womanizer he was. If he were to lose his lecherous ways, she would be swooning and drooling all over him.

"Hey Kagome, are there any other cats around here that you know of?" Shippou asks, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about, Shippou?" Kagome responds.

"I mean maybe there is another cat that Kirara smells or something and that's why she's acting so strange."

"I dunno. It's possible, but I don't think she'd be hissing" Sango responds.

"She might just be worried about what happened with Kaguya. Our battle with her was tough, even on Kirara" Shippou says.

"You're right Shippou, see? You solved your own question." Shippou giggled as she tickled him underneath the chin.

Sango was thinking more about some of what she and Kagome had talked about when a wandering appendage brought her out of her trance.

SMACK

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU SNEAK ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE WITHOUT THE THREE OF US KNOWING, HOUSHI?" Screamed Sango.

Miroku just smiled and walked over towards the pile of clothes on the edge of the bank, joining Inuyasha. The girls suddenly realized they had been bathing for a while, since the sun was beginning to set.

The group decided to get dressed and head back to Kaede's hut, actually quite peaceful and happy. As they neared the hut, Kirara began to hiss and growl in the direction of the hut, eventually transforming into her larger demon form.

This puzzled Sango, as she rarely sees Kirara act this way. "What's the matter girl, do you…" Sango stopped as the entire party stared into the ransacked hut, with Kaede sprawled out in the far left corner of the hut.

"KAEDE! KAEDE! Are you alright?" screamed Kagome as they all rushed over to the old miko lying limp on the wooden floor.

Kirara was still on edge and was hissing madly at nearly everything. She was sniffing misplaced items and pawing at certain areas of the floor. Every once in a while, she'd turn around and look at each of the Inu gang, and then continue on her search. Inuyasha was the only one not in shock, for he smelled the familiar scent of a certain half-demon. Kaede was still lying down as all but Inuyasha worked quickly to figure things out. " Stop" Inuyasha hissed. "I smell something." The group gasped and wondered why someone would attack lady Kaede. What could one gain from her demise? Just then, Kaede stirred, bringing the entire Inu group back to reality.

"What are ye doing here? Did you defeat the evil lady Kaguya?"

"Kaede! You are well?" inquires a very shocked Kagome.

"Of course I am…" trailing off at the sight of her hut. "Did ye enjoy yourselves while I was asleep?"

Everyone looked at Kaede in disbelief. She hadn't been hurt? She was sprawled out in the floor! Her hut was a complete disaster! Things didn't add up.

"No" Inuyasha says "but I think Naraku did." Everyone turned back to Inuyasha, with a worried look plastered across his or her faces.

"Naraku?" everyone says in unison.

"Are you sure?" Kagome inquires.

"Well, pretty sure. It smells a lot like him. It's a bit different, but we hurt him badly. It must be his new body that I smell." Everyone narrowed his or her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you didn't get some dirt stuffed in your nose when I sat you Inuyasha? It's not like Naraku to leave somebody alive" Kagome observes.

"I, um, well, uh…"

"Kagome is right, Inuyasha. Things do not seem like Naraku's mischief here" Miroku adds.

Inuyasha shifted nervously. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT IT SMELLS LIKE?"

"Ok, Ok, it's Naraku, sheesh" the young Miko replies.

"That's more like it, wench" Inuyasha declares.

"Inuyasha, would you give it a rest? We're trying to figure this out" Miroku asks.

"Well excuse me; I forgot how horrid it is to be a weak human!"

"WHERE ON EARTH DID THAT COME FROM?" Kagome shouts in surprise and anger.

Inuyasha stopped for a minute. 'Where did that come from? We weren't even talking about anything that had to do with humans. So why did I say that?'

Everyone looked at Inuyasha and sensed the concern and bewilderment on his face. It was obvious he was tense about the whole situation, and making random, harsh comments was Inuyasha's only way of compensating for his lack of answers.

"Just forget it. Right now we need to focus on Naraku. We need to know why he came here, what he was looking for, and where he went next" Sango says.

"But even more puzzling to me is his target, Kaede" Miroku adds.

"Huh?" Inuyasha replies.

"Why would Naraku choose Kaede, when we were just a few miles away in the river? It doesn't make sense."

"Naraku is a weird bastard with nothing better to do than mess with people's minds. And that's what he's doing to you! He's taken your mind and messed with it!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone sighed.

"Kirara found something!" Shippou exclaimed, changing the subject.

The group went over to where Shippou was sitting on Kirara's back and looked at what he was holding.

"A piece of black fur?" Kagome said aloud.

Then everyone said it together. "Naraku!"

"Feh, SEE, I TOLD YOU!"

"Give it a rest, so you were right for once." Kagome stuck out her tongue to emphasize her attitude. Inuyasha was unimpressed and stuck his out back at her, resulting in Kagome's favorite word…

"OSWARI!"

"AAUUUUUGH!"

Kaede ignored the common occurrence unfolding before them, and paid close attention to the looting at hand. "Naraku? But what business would he have with me?"

"We're not sure, but we will find out as soon as we can" assured Sango.

"Come on" started Inuyasha who was just now being allowed to stand. "We're going for a walk."

* * *

Grass, bushes, and brush rustled as a figure sped through the forest of Inuyasha. Dodging expertly fallen limbs, holes, boulders, and anything else that could otherwise hinder a constant movement of feet, the figure made record time that could easily rival Kouga's. The animals of the forest looked on in wonder, as this boy seemed to know exactly where he was going.

Once the boy broke out into the clearing, he hopped across a stream, and continued at his pace across the plains. The wind rushing at him seemed to have no effect. His elegance and grace was amazing. He would look up at the sky every once in a while, checking the stars for his direction, but never faltered in his pace or speed…

* * *

"Inuyasha, it's almost nightfall. Why don't we go back to Kaede's? We've been searching for at least two hours. Can't we just wait for morning and then search for Naraku?" inquired Shippou. He had been whining for a few minutes, and secretly, everyone was hoping Shippou would make progress. But Inuyasha wouldn't give in to the little fox youaki's pleas.

"No, the scent is fresh. Whoever it was is still around herehere somewhere." Inuyasha was down on all fours, sniffing around, checking a leaf here, and a twig there. It puzzled him, how the scent was so fast. It was like the way Kouga's scent seemed, masked by his speed. Whatever roll Naraku played in it, things kept getting more suspicious and complicated.

Miroku had been right earlier, this wasn't like Naraku. This intruder had taken special precaution to be stealthy and unnoticed. Naraku would torch the entire continent looking for his desires. The intruder was swift and skillful, Naraku was clumsy and bold. "He's close, I can feel it."

With this statement, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome tightened their grip on their weapons. They did not want to be caught off guard by another one of Naraku's incarnations. They had suffered so many times due his scheming and they could not afford to lose any time right now.

"But we just injured Naraku two days ago" continued Shippou. "Would he really be after us that quickly?"

"Would you just shut up you little brat!" hissed Inuyasha. "If they are here, they will know what we plan to do if you keep blabbing like a baby."

"We have a plan?" Miroku said sarcastically. Inuyasha shot him a death glare.

"Inuyasha, you should be nicer to Shippou, he's just trying to help us out you know" scolded Kagome. "We are all very tired after our fight with Kaguya, and this new intrusion doesn't help, but I don't think we need to be so rash and insensitive." Shippou made a puppy-dog face and looked up at Inuyasha, a tiny pout on his face and an unshed tear in his eye.

"He's so cute like this" Kagome cooed.

"How could you be so harsh?" Sango asked rhetorically.

"Feh, shut up stupid bitches." Inuyasha suddenly regretted his statement. He had yet to learn the meaning of that word in human terms. It was endearing in the youkai world. Commonly, youkai would tell their mates or their friends of the opposite sex bitches. It was sometimes a 'put you in your place' thing, but sometimes it was a sign of protectiveness and affection.

"WHAT WAS THAT" screamed Sango and Kagome in unison.

A sudden smile crept over Miroku and Shippou's faces as they braced themselves for a barrage of sits and the sound of a bone weapon connecting to a certain thick skull. They were not disappointed.

"What…"

"OSWARI"

…thud…

"…I..."

…whack…

"…STOP…"

"OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI"

…thud…thud…thud…

…whack…whack…whack…

Miroku and Shippou stared in shock at the gaping hole in the ground in front of them. Sango and Kagome simply huffed. Kagome turned to Miroku and Shippou and said, "You can join him" pointing to Inuyasha, "or you can come back to the hut with us."

Miroku and Shippou looked as if they were going to die right then and there. They both nodded and the two girls walked past them. Shippou was surprised that he had not wet himself from the mood of the situation.

As soon as the two women had left, Miroku crept over to the crater and whispered, "You need to watch yourself" and then joined Shippou to follow back towards the hut as the hanyou struggled in the custom-made crater.

Miroku and Shippou arrive with Sango and Kagome at the hut, and settle down, starting to prepare for bed.

"UUUUGGGH" moaned a disgruntled hanyou walking through the door.

"About time you got here Inuyasha, it's been at least ten minutes since those spells had worn off" stated Kagome.

"Whatever wench, I had to peel the pieces of my backbone off of the ground and then find my teeth before I could walk."

Miroku and Shippou snickered, imagining that very thing happening.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" said Kagome. "I'm sure Sango didn't mean to hit you that hard, and I was just a little frustrated, why, with what you called me." Kagome then looked to Sango with a plea for affirmation. She instead received a glare that said 'Speak for your own self'.

Kagome sighed and rolled over in her sleeping bag, Shippou readjusting to the new movement. Inuyasha looked over the room, inspecting for anything unusual, then took his usual place near the door, crouching holding his sword.

* * *

"Rin, don't stray too far from this site. We will be staying here for most of today and tomorrow." A dog demon turned and pointed his index finger at the middle of a clearing, sheltered by a canopy made from several overgrown trees. The foliage made it a wonderful and comfortable place to bed for a bit, and Sesshoumaru was actually quite pleased that he found such a suitable place for Rin's sleep, considering what he was intending to have her do.

"Ok, Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin is happy that you have found this lovely field for her and Master Jaken to sleep in. You are simply the best Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru approvingly waved his hand and Rin took her place next to A-Un, using the recently acquired quilt to keep her sheltered from any breeze that might lick at her exposed legs. Jaken sighed and crept up beside her, being careful not to disturb Rin's position, fearing the wrath of his Lord.

Sesshoumaru stood for a while and stared at the moon, pondering something that even most youkai could not comprehend. 'How can my brother turn demon at times? I thought that hanyous were restricted to only human and hanyou forms. But could my younger brother possibly be an exception?'

Sesshoumaru shook his head, instantly dismissing the thought, and walked over to a tree trunk, slowly squatting down against it, and closing his eyes, hand firmly grasping his most treasured sword. The one with which he would protect those he loved.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to a familiar scent. He grabbed his Tetsusaiga and quietly left the hut. He looked out across the fields that lay in front of the old miko's hut.

"Where are you Naraku" he whispered to himself.

He looked up at the sky and then back across the fields. He was starting to get a bit nervous and anxious. He was sure he'd smelled Naraku in the hut, but the behavior of the perpetrator was almost the opposite of Naraku. Naraku would have burned the entire village down and spit on their lifeless bodies. The intruder just turned over a few things and tracked a bit of dirt in. But then why did it smell like Naraku?

"Maybe I'm losing my touch" Inuyasha mumbled. He quickly shook his head and got rid of the thought.

"Listen, Naraku! If you're out there, I'm gonna get you! You can't hide from me!" he called out. Satisfied with his threat, Inuyasha turned on his heel and made his way back to the hut. He was satisfied to see everyone still asleep in their futons, and decided that he'd get some well-deserved rest as well.

Before he sat down, he looked over at Kagome.

'She's so beautiful when she's asleep. She looks just like a little kid.' He was about to go over and run his fingers through her hair, when he saw Shippou lying down dangerously close to her face.

Inuyasha growled. 'Damn kid. Why does he always have to screw things up?' He sighed and squatted at his usual spot against the wall. He leaned his head back, grabbed his sword firmly in his hands, and went to sleep.

* * *

(A/N: So, what do you think? I am a first-timer, and would love to have any suggestions or comments. Please leave me a review as common courtesy. I will carefully and thoughtfully read each one, and attempt to sculpt this story to the likes of everyone. Thank you and hope you loved it!) 


End file.
